Poke' Disaster!
by NotebookSecretz
Summary: Taylor Bent's story starts out wit a horrible flashback of something she and her mother will never forget... There are many genres, including Parody. Please read!


**This is my first fanfic. Please share, follow, and favorite! This fanfic came to mind when I made a PRETEND fanfic on Aphmau's Twitch. **

**_We start our adventure with part of a horrible flashback of young trainer Taylor Bent. _**

~FLASHBACK~

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! I made a microphone to sing just like you!" a 4-year-old Taylor squealed as she held the black and silver Play-doh microphone to her mother. "Awwww! James! Come look! Taylor made a microphone to sing with me!" Miranda Bent shouted into the kitchen to her husband, James Bent. "Coming dear! Just let me finish up with this Dewott!" James shouted back. "Well would you look at that! My daughter is an artist. Well done, Taylor!"

_A loud scream comes from the kitchen. A Dewott screams its name._

"Oh no! My Dewott! Give it back, Team Rocket!" Professor James screamed.

"Ha! How do you think you are going to get it back?" A shadowy figure laughed as he held the squirming Dewott. He knocked down the burning acid chemicals the Professor had been working with. The chemical had hit the floor, which caused a small fire. "That's not enough, now is it?" the Team Rocket member said. He took out a small bottle. "This will do the trick." He chuckled as he poured the liquid over the fire. It became stronger and spread through the house. "Dewott! Use Water Gun to put out the fire! Quick!" the Professor screamed. "Dewott! Dewott-"Before the water could come out of Dewott's mouth, the Team Rocketeer covered it with duct tape. "Oops." He said, then left out the back door with the Dewott, and left the house to burn… with Taylor and her family. "Miranda! Get Taylor and go to the Fire Department! I'll try to put out the fire until they come! Go! Now!" James screamed and waved his hand as the smoke rose and grew thicker by the second.

"No! You have to come with us! You can't fix everything, James!" Miranda cried as she scooped up Taylor and started for the door. Taylor wailed as she held her teddy bear and doll. "James! Let's go! Taylor is going to pass out if we stay any longer!" Taylor starts to cough and Miranda starts to cry. The Professor still wouldn't budge. Miranda sighed. "I'm leaving. For Taylor's safety." She said, reaching for the doorknob. "And if you make it out alive, we are leaving." Miranda said, tears strolling down her eyes as she exited the burning house and ran down to the Fire Department, which was about 2 corner turns away. "Just breathe Taylor. Breathe." 3 minutes later, they arrived.

"Please help us! My husband is a Professor, and a Team Rocket member came through the back and stole his Dewott, started a fire with his chemicals and then added gasoline. My daughter and I are worried, because he wouldn't come with us down here. He's back at our house, which is burning down, trying to put out the fire. We need an ambulance and a fire truck immediately. We live at 519 Wincey Drive. My daughter inhaled smoke. And… so… did… I…" Miranda confessed as she passed out in a nearby chair. The lady at the desk picked up the phone. "Yes. I need an ambulance here at Station 5 and fire trucks at via address 519 Wincey Drive, please." She said while typing frantically on her keyboard. She hung up the phone. "HANK! TIA! COME FAN HER AND HER CHILD! THEY'VE PASSED OUT!" the lady yelled. Hank and Tia rushed inside the lobby with fans and medical kits. "What happened, Mya?" Tia asked, her hand on Taylor's arm while looking at Mya. "The mom just came in with the child telling me that her husband was a professor and-"

"I hate to interrupt this story but, uh, this is THE Miranda Bent. Which means that the child is Taylor Bent. The father, Professor Bent, must be back at the house. He likes to fix things, so he's trying to put out the fire." Hank interrupted. "We need to get the team there fast. He may die if it's too late."

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic! Please share this and follow me! I will keep writing and please, please, PLEASE give me some suggestions for the next chapter! You know how bad writer's block can be…**


End file.
